The Five Links
by xxImpish Princess Midnaxx
Summary: Evil is attacking Hyrule once again, and the Links must try and defeat it once more. But this time, the stakes are higher and the darkness is everywhere...even within one of the heroes. So will they defeat the evil forces? Or fall victim to the dark?


..::The Five Links::..

**Chapter 1: The Five Links**

xxImpish Princess Midnaxx

* * *

Not too long ago, the peaceful land of Hyrule faced hard times. Times of evil, darkness, and suffering. The beautiful green fields of Hyrule became barren wastelands and the blue skies became dark and foreboding. All of this destruction was caused by one boy's accidental actions. In order to save his childhood friend, Zelda, Link drew a mystical blade known as the Four Sword. By doing so his body split into four separate beings. Each of them having their own names and personalities. Green, the leader, Red, the cheerful and optimistic, Blue, the hot-headed and strong, and Vio, the witty and calm. In order to rescue the kidnapped princess, they had to put aside their differences before they had to face the wind sorcerer, Vaati. At Vaati's side a mysterious boy, named Shadow, who aided the sorcerer in his quest to engulf Hyrule in never-ending darkness. Shadow also fought the Links several times whilst they were on their adventure to save the land. Vio at one time actually managed to befriend the shadowy boy, and eventually Shadow helped the Links defeat his master. Yet by doing so, Shadow lost his life...

Now the Links reside in Hyrule Castle, ready to protect the second evil strikes. Each have their own room, except for Red and Blue, who share a large bedroom, decorated to their own individual likes. Here is where the new legend begins… On his room's private balcony, Vio looked out over the land, which had a bright orange tint to it due to the setting sun. He couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. Vio and Shadow were really close to each other, so it really hurt Vio inside when he died. A gentle breeze made Vio's blonde hair flow across his face, and he thought to himself.

'Shadow...why did you have to die…'

Vio felt a tear begin to trickle down his cheek, and quickly wiped it on his sleeve. Vio remembered what Shadow whispered to him just before he faded away into the light. He swore that the two of them would meet again, and he promised that they would be the best of friends. Vio knew that he and Shadow would meet again, he didn't know when, but he knew they would. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind echoing off the distant mountain, and rolling across the great field. He felt very relaxed, so relaxed, he felt as though he could fall asleep where he stood. Unfortunately, his temporary moment of silence and serenity was broken when a fight broke out in the room next to him.

Vio mumbled to himself, "Blue and Green...again..."

Sure enough Blue and Green were fighting, over who was the better fighter. Red and Zelda stayed on Red's half of the room away from the fighting Links. "Guys, do you really need to fight? One of you is going to get really hurt!", Red whined.

"It's not my fault Green's a wuss who can't fight to save his ass!" Blue snickered as he pinned Green to the ground.

"You bastard!" Green growled as he reached to yank Blue's golden hair.

"Please, you two must stop this fighting before my father hears!" Zelda pleaded in her soothing voice.

Blue was just about to punch Green in the face when the King Daphness walked in, and demanded to know what was going on. "You know I could have you both thrown in the dungeon for causing a disturbance, whilst I was discussing very important matters with the knights, right?", the king questioned in his deep, booming voice. Green and Blue nodded. "I'm sorry your majesty.", Green said sincerely. "I truly am, sir." Blue said sarcastically. The king had a look of disgust on his face because of Blue's tone, as he exited the room. "Can't you two ever go through ONE day without fighting?", Zelda asked. The two glared at each other, then shook their heads. "It's hard to go a day when you're living with an over muscular idiot.", Green smirked. "Oooh...you're asking for it Green...", Blue growled. Green and Zelda then exited the room and Green peeked his head in.

"What do you mean? I only speak the truth", Green laughed then darted toward his room.

Red looked at the aggravated Blue, and walked over to him.

"It's okay Green didn't mean it, Blue", Red said, as he reached his arms out to hug Blue. Blue then grabbed Red's left arm. "OWCHIES!"

"Don't you ever touch me!", Blue firmly stated then he let go of Red. Red then began to cry. Blue sighed and gave the boy a short hug. Up in a room with the color white everywhere you looked, was the young princess. Zelda's room was large and elegantly decorated on the trimmings and fabrics, piles of books lined some of the marble tables. Zelda's bed had a large canopy with deep red drapes and gold embellishments. The young and beautiful princess was sitting at her vanity and brushing her long, golden hair when she suddenly paused.

"I...I...feel an evil force rising...a strong one too..." She placed her brush on the vanity, ran over to a large window, and opened the curtains. A cold, menacing wind caused her hair to swirl around her and her crystal-blue eyes seemed to darken and grow more serious.

"Just as I thought. He's back…Vaati is back...", she whispered then looked towards Death Mountain. "I must warn Green!" Zelda then rushed downstairs to her hero's room.

- The strong, icy wind on Death mountain, gave the shadowy figure a hard time as he climbed the rocky cliffs. His pale lavender hair looked silver under the light of the full moon. This figure was Vaati, mage of the dark wind. His purple tunic blew violently in the wind, and the dirt of the mountain stung his eyes, but he had to fulfill his orders. Vaati climbed and climbed, until he reached the Tower of Flames. Here, he entered the tower, and navigated his way his only light being the streaks of moonlight that pierced through the many small cracks. Vaati dashed through corridors and up flights of stairs until he found what he was looking for, the shattered remains of the Dark Mirror.

"Aha, just what I was looking for", Vaati whispered with a smirk on his face. He raised his hand and used an evil magic spell to repair the mirror shard by shard. Shortly, the mirror was completely repaired.

"Ha, Master Ganon, will be very pleased with me..." Vaati said, "Now, let me bring back that traitor as an ally..."


End file.
